This invention relates to a musical box with instructional mathematical data tables.
It is known that children often will listen to music and play with the device that is producing the music. This invention capitalizes on this curiosity by combining a mathematical data table, such as multiplication, division, addition, and subtraction tables, with such a musical device.
Further, it is known that children enjoy playing with devices having knobs and movable parts. This invention further capitalizes on this curiosity by providing a structure with a turnable knob that moves a continuous web having a window therein which reveals the mathematical resultant on the mathematical tables.